Harry Potter Grandson of Lord Death,Godson of Gibbs
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Additional crossover with NCIS,and DCAU. Harry is the Grandson of Lord Death through his son,and LIly Evans. James brainwashed,and married Lily after she said yes to marrying Lord Death son. After Voldemort kills James, Lily black outs,and recovers her memories. Lord Death son is a genius ,and works for a certain Federal Agency. pairings see in side genius oc, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter Grandson of Lord Death,Godson of Gibbs**

_Spells _

_**non Human Languages,and Masked voices **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry PotterxNCISxSoul EaterxJustice LeaguexYoung Justice Pairings HarryxLizxPattyxDaphnexHermione OcxLillyxZivaxDinah(aka Black Canary)Helena(aka Huntress)xKara(aka Supergirl)x Courtney Whitmore(aka Stargirl) Mcabby past ,and Future Lord DeathxLois lane AU Meister Harry,Hermione,OC,Eli David,Ducky, and Leon Vance weapon Abby, Mike Franks genius Harry,and OC Major Umbridge,Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. Minor James,and Tony bashing. Extreme Prejudice takes place in October 31 to early November )

**Voldemort's attack leads to revealed memories,,Extreme Prejudice magical style,A scan reveals real father, and Contact with Lord Death leads to a massive fright.**

"_Avada kedavra!",_shouted Voldemort as his wand was pointing at James Potter killing him instantly.

As James died the charms,and potions he gave to Lily broke ,and she screamed in pain as she pass out. Voldemort couldn't hear as he was laughing maniacally. Lily was starting to gain flashbacks from little over two years ago of a tall black haired man with blue-green eyes with a gold ring in them. This man is Timothy Deathson-Lane, the genius of Gryffindor. He took his owls,and newts before first year in his home country of the United states of America ,but do to the laws that ministry of the Magic in England, He had to stay at Hogwarts until he was seventeen. He was also the youngest federal agent in history. When he got all of his degrees from several different university very quickly, He was recruited by Director Tom Morrow of NCIS to join a team of former Marine, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Timothy although he prefered to be called Tim was special for another reason he is the son of Lord Death the grim reaper himself. He proposed to her which she said yes ,and a night of intense romance before James attack her with mind based charms.

As Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry, the Sanzu lines activated sending the curse back to the self style dark lord. Tim was at NCIS headquarters in the bullpen as the bomb that Harper Dearing set exploded which save his life as the Sanzu lines cause Tim to faint.

"Tim are you alright?" ask Timothy McGee helping Tim up.

"Yeah McGee, I just fainted that's all. I think I have been working too long ,and hard.",said Tim just as their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs is walking up the stairs.

"Are you two alright?",asked Gibbs

"Yeah I am alright ,but McGee may need to go see a medic.",said Tim noticing the piece of glass that impaled in his stomach.

"Tim your coming with me to Vance's office. McGee after you are patch up go find Dinozzo ,and David, then start looking for Harper Dearing.",said Gibbs as both him,and Tim headed up the stairs to find the secretary of the Navy(and a friend of Tim's that he meet before being promoted to Secnav.),Director Leon Vance a little battered about the events,and Tobias Fornell a FBI agent that team Gibbs has work a lot with in the past,and an Auror.

"We do not have a working anti bug protection, but these orders come for the President himself. Find Harper Dearing with extreme prejudice.",said the Secnav.

"I will take him out with my weapon partner. His soul is now a Kishin egg, and Abby needs only one more Kishin egg ,and one dark witch or wizards soul before becoming a death scythe.",said Tim as he was refering to his weapon partner Abby Scuito a scythe class weapon.

"The problem will be finding him.",said Tobias.

"He is probably going to brag about it soon.",said Tim as Abby burst in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Harper Dearing is on as MTAC."said Abby

"Abby turn to your weapon mode we are getting your last Kishin egg.",said Tim as Abby turned in to a large Gothic style scythe which Tim grabbed,and headed to MTAC.

"Fair warning this could be graphic."Shout Tim as the rest followed him to MTAC.

As Tim saw where Dearing was he silently apparated behind him as Gibbs was distracting him by talking to him ,took Abby's blade,and Cut off Harper's head. A red egg appeared where Dearing's body had been. Abby turned back to normal ,and ate the egg. They apparated back to NCIS. Tim walked up to the most wanted wall, and slap up a red line across Dearing's face.

Meanwhile in Scotland at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, Madam Promfrey was preforming medical tests on Lily, and Harry.

"Pomfrey I want you to do a heritage test on Harry.",asked Lily as Albus Dumbledore,and Professor McGonagall walked in to the room.

"Why would you want that done? Don't you know if James is Harry's father?", asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think James mess around with my memories. So I don't know if Harry is James' son or Timothy Deathson-Lane's.",said Lily as a gold scroll appeared after Promfrey did the test.

"Well lets see.",said McGonagall as Lily open the scroll

Hadrian James Thanatos Deathson-Lane-Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slyther in-Ravenclaw-Mallard

Father

Timothy Hades Deathson-Lane-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Rave nclaw(Biological) Alive

James Charlus Potter (Blood adoption) decease

Mother 

Liliana Marie Deathson-Lane nee Evans-Mallard(Biological)(Marriage by Magic) Alive

Grandfather Paternal side

Lord Death, the Grim Reaper alive

Grandmother Paternal side

Lois Deathson-Lane alive

Grandfather Maternal side

Rodger Evans (Adopted) Decease

Dr. Donald Mallard (Biological)Alive

Grandmother Maternal side

Rose Evans nee O'Neil (Biological)

Great Aunt Paternal side

Lucy Lane alive

Great Grandfather Paternal side

General Samuel Lane Alive

Great Grandmother Paternal side

Elinore Lane decease

Great Grandmother Maternal side

Victoria Mallard decease

"Albus if you find Harry,and my things that are in good condition please bring them to Tim's place in Washington D.C. I am taking Harry to live with his birth father.",said Lily as she picked up a antsy Harry,and walked out of the castle.

"I am going to my office if you need me.",said Dumbledore as he sensed that Lily,and Harry left the wards.

When Lily, and Harry arrived at Tim's house in Georgetown it was the evening. The two-story house use to be owned by Tim's father Lord Death which he gave to Tim as a graduation gift from college,and getting his job at NCIS. Lily entered the house after using the unlocking charm on his front door, she noticed a little layer of dust. 'Tim must be busy at work lately' thought Lily. In the living room was a large screen Television with a blu ray player,and top of the line video game system. On the book selves were many classic books like Les Miserables, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and the complete works of Charles Dickens. There were many awards includes what looks like several Olympic gold medals that not only the Olympic rings,but a pair of cross wands.

"I think I am going to put you down for a nap before I take a long shower.",said Lily as Harry yawn cutely. She walked in to the bed room not noticing the pictures of Tim with three blond haired women,and two black haired women which one of them appeared to be of Israeli or Middle Eastern descent. She put Harry's head on the pillow,and wrapped him up with the blanket. Lily found a stereo in the room with collection of CDs mostly soundtracks from musicals ,some rock ,and country music. Lily put in a CD from the musical version of Cinderella in the stereo ,and turned the volume on low then press play. She walked in to bathroom,and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile at NCIS, team Gibbs was finish doing the paperwork for Harper Dearing's death when Vance walked in to the room.

"Go home I am giving you guys the weekend off so that the reconstruction can begin.",said Vance then he walked out of the room,and began to head home.

"How about you guys come over to my place for a get together tomorrow.",said Tim which every one like the idea including Gibbs.

"Come over to my place around four o'clock. Dinner will be at six. Bring your own alcohol.",said Tim as he began to pack up, and head to his car, a yellow with black racing stripe 2007 Chevrolet Camaro that Tim's father Lord Death bought for him after getting his driver's license. Tim got a lot of joking comments for Tony Dinozzo about his car looking like the same one from the Transformers movies.

'I going to contact my honorable dad ,and then going to take a nap. When I get up, I am going grocery shopping.',thought Tim as he drove home.

Tim was so tired that he forgot to check if the door was unlock. As he put is side arm in his lock box in the living room there was a knock on his front door. He walked over,and open the door. There was black hair woman with blue green eyes ,wearing a red business dress suit.

"Mom what are you doing here?",asked Tim letting her in.

"I am here to get a article on the bombing at the Naval Yard, but also to check up on you. I haven't seen you since you were in Metropolis working on that Reynosa cartel case.",said Lois as she took a seat on the sofa.

"I am fine. I am going to contact Dad to tell him that I gathered the last Kishin egg, then I am going to take a nap. I had a long week. You know where your guest room is.",said Tim as he walked in to his bed room. He notice that the stereo is on.' I must of left it on repeat.', he thought. He didn't notice the infant sleeping on his bed. He walked in to the bathroom ,and notice that the shower is on. 'It must be either Helena,Dinah,Kara trying to get away from Superman, or Courtney trying to get away from Pat.', thought Tim as he started to write on the foggy mirror,and said,"42-42-564 When ever you are knocking on death's door."

The mirror turned in to a bright light then a black figure with a white cartoon like skull mask appeared.

"Hello son so what is the reason for the call?", asked Lord Death

"I have claimed the soul of Harper Dearing the ninety-ninth soul. I have a question is James Potter,or Thomas Marvolo Riddle still up for dark wizard or witches souls.",said Tim as he heard that the shower turned off.

"Well sort of for Riddle he created horcruxes so in essence he is sill alive ,but for James Potter he is dead.",said Lord Death not noticing that Lily open the show door.

"I hope Lily remembers that I proposed to her ,and she said yes. I wouldn't mind raising James' son I guess.",said Tim

"You get your wish.",said Lily as Tim,and Lord Death finally find out ,and Tim let out a shout of surprise. Which woke up Harry ,and send Lois running to see what the problem was .

"What is going on in here?",asked Lois

"Why is there a infant crying?",asked Lord Death

"I can answer it all. I remember what happen after James died,and Harry is actually Tim's son.",said Lily which caused all three of them to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter Grandson of Lord Death,Godson of Gibbs**

_Spells _

_**non Human Languages,and Masked voices **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry PotterxNCISxSoul EaterxJustice LeaguexYoung Justice Pairings HarryxLizxPattyxDaphnexHermionexChesirexArtemis OcxLillyxZivaxDinah(aka Black Canary)Helena(aka Huntress)xKara(aka Supergirl)x Courtney Whitmore(aka Stargirl) GibbsxGood Bellatrix TonyxNarcissa TobiasxAndromeda Mcabby past ,and Future Lord DeathxLois lane AU Meister Harry,Hermione,OC,Eli David,Ducky, and Leon Vance weapon Abby, Mike Franks genius Harry,and OC Good Bellatrix,Narcissa. No Draco Major Umbridge,Snape,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing. Minor James,and Tony bashing. Extreme Prejudice takes place in October 31 to early November )

**Explaining Tim's future marriage situation to his mother, Harry bonds with Lois, the team meets Lily,and Harry,and Tim explaining British pure blood culture.**

By the time Tim, Lord Death, and Lois recovered Lily was fully dress ,and holding Harry in her arms.

"Enjoy your naps,",said Lily sarcastically.

"Grampa, gram,and dada.",said Harry pointing his chubby little fingers to the three of them.

"Can I hold him?",asked Lois

"Sure,Harry needs to bond with you any ways.",said Lily as she handed Harry to Lois.

"We will talk later son.",said Lord Death as he vanished from the mirror.

"So who are the girls in the pictures with you?",asked Lily holding the picture of Tim cuddling with the five women.

"The Israeli woman is my teammate Ziva David also her father is the Director of Mossad in Israel. The other black hair woman is Helena. The blonds are Dinah Lance, Kara Zor-El, and Courtney Whitmore. The last four are members of the Justice League. I have been dating them.",said Tim which caused a shock reaction from Lois.

"All at once!",shouted Lois trying not to scare Harry.

" I am the heir of six pureblood wizarding families through you, mom. By International Wizarding Law that Predates the United States, I have to marry a Woman for every line.",explained Tim.

"I am fine with it any way. It will be like having five new sisters. I use to have a good relationship with my sister,but her jealousy got the better of her,",said Lily.

"Lily would you like to shopping with me. I know both you,and Harry need new clothings,and other things.",said Tim

"I can watch Harry as you go out.",said Lois as Tim leads Lily to his Camaro.

"Now what do you want to do Harry?",asked Lois to her fifteen month old grandson as she put him on the floor. Harry crawled over to the Television, and pointed to it.

"Okay lets see if there is a family friendly movie on.",said Lois as she pick him up, and turned on the T.V. She finally found a movie on the Disney channel they were just about to start the Little Mermaid.

It was about a half a hour in to the movie the fire place turned green,and three large boxes were pushed through. Then after the movie ended there was phone call which Lois answered.

"Hi mom can you turned the oven on 425 degrees farenheit? We picked up a couple of take ,and bake bake pizza.",said Tim on the phone.

"Sure thing.",said Lois turning on the oven then checked up on Harry who was watching the sequel of the Little mermaid was starting.

"So how is Harry?",asked Tim

"He is really loves watching Disney. There are a few boxes that appeared from the fire. I think it's Lily,and Harry's things from England.",said Lois

"We will be home in a few minutes.",said Tim as he ended the call.

A few minutes Tim,and Lily came in to see Harry watching a movie ,and cuddling with Lois.

"So how was shopping?",asked Lois

"It was alright. I got a few one piece outfits for Harry. I am going to use magic to change the phrases on a couple of them, for example one that says I am grandma's little star. I am going to use magic to make it say I am grandma's little star reporter.",explained Tim as he carried several grocery bags ,and two large pizzas in to the kitchen.

After they ate they went through a box of the stuff Dumbledore recovered from the house that had Harry's crib that was reduced in size. Tim put Harry's crib in the master bedroom. They put Harry to bed,and went to bed them self. Tim stayed awake for a while to hear Lily softly snore before falling asleep. Six hours later Tim woke up to a light weight on his chest. He woke up to see Harry on his chest.

"Me hungry.",said Harry in his cute baby voice,and pout.

"Okay Harry let me get up ,and I will make breakfast.",said Tim as he picked up Harry,and put Harry in his high chair. Tim then got to work on making making breakfast for his mother ,and Lily after putting a couple of handfuls of cheerios on to Harry's high chair shelf. Lily,and Lois walked in to the kitchen after smelling the bacon ,and eggs.

"Good your awake. Breakfast is ready.",said Tim as he put two plates on to the kitchen bar.

"So what is the plan for the day?",asked Lois as she took a bite of her bacon.

"My teams is coming over to have dinner. We had a rough couple of weeks over the Naval bombings,and the bombing of the NCIS. I came up with the idea of having a relaxing dinner.",said Tim

"So what are you planing to serve?",asked Lily as she took a drink of breakfast tea.

"Roast beef, garlic mash potatoes with gravy, salad,and dinner rolls. For dessert an assortment of mini desserts including homemade treacle fudge.",said Tim as Lily went starry eyed when treacle fudge was mention.

"Can I help?",asked Lily with drool coming down her mouth.

"You mean eating all of the fudge before anyone else, then no,but I will let you lick the spoon.",said Tim

"So when will be your team coming over?",asked Lois

"Around four o'clock ,and dinner will be served at six.",said Tim as he went,and took a shower. He put on a a simple red,and yellow polo shirt with blue jeans. While the pot roast was cooking in the slow cooker Tim,and Lily went through the rest of the boxes that Dumbledore sent over. After they found Harry's favorite toy broom, then Tim's cellphone ringed it was Tony.

"What's up Tony?",asked Tim

"Can you set another plate? Senior just arrived at my apartment.",asked Tony

"Sure, see you two in a couple of hours.",said Tim ending the call.

"What was that about Tim?",asked Lily folding up some of her clothes from England.

"My team member' dad showed up, because of the bombing,and invited him to join us for dinner.",said Tim ,and his phone ringed again this time it was McGee

"What is up McGee?",said Tim

"My grandmother left her cruise,and just arrived at my apartment.",said McGee

"So you want me to set another plate for Penny?",asked Tim

"Yes if it is not a problem.",said McGee

"No problem I am already doing it for Senior DiNozzo.",said Tim ending the call  
"So how many more people are coming?",asked Lily

"Just two more. But if Ziva calls saying that her father Mossad Director David is coming. I will be going to the middle eastern ethinic grocery store,because if Eli comes he will be coming with bodyguards.",explained Tim as there was a knock at the door. Tim got up,and open the door to reveal the two DiNozzos.

"Let me guess Tony doesn't want you to stay at his place,and there is no room at the Addams' house.",said Tim letting the DiNozzos in .

"Who it this charming young lady?",asked Anthony DiNozzo Sr. noticing Lily.

"This is my wife Lily.",said Tim as he help Tony bring in his father's thing in to the house.

"So why wasn't I invited to the wedding?",asked Tony as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Let's just say it was a merlin club style wedding that ended in to a surprise nine months later.",said Tim which cause the DiNozzo men eyes to grow wide as Harry crawled in to the room.

"I think this conversation may need a drink.",said Tony with his father nodding his head in agreement.

Lily walked in to the kitchen to get a couple of glasses when there was another knock on the door. Tim walked over to door,and open it to reveal Abby, Tim McGee,and McGee's grandmother Penny Langston .

"Come on in. Do you guys want anything?",said Tim as he let them in.

"I have a question. Why is there a toddler in the middle of the floor?",asked Abby as she took a seat next to Tony.

"I will explain when Gibbs,and Ziva gets here.",said Tim as there was another knock on the door.

'Speak of the devil.' thought Tim as he opened the door revealing Leroy Jethro Gibbs,and Ziva David.

"Don't ask about Harry. I am going to explain.",said Tim as he took a seat ,and took a drink of the Butterbeer that Lily gave him.

"Thanks dear. Now for people who don't know this is my wife Lily. Please save your questions to the end. This story started over nine years ago when I went to England due to the ignorance of the Ministry of Magic there I was force to keep coming back and force to england for every year for seven years,but the Headmaster at that school found out about my test results for the magical test that I took when I graduated college early. He came up with the idea that I will teach nonmagical education for mundane born,and raised students. That was when I met Lily granted we were in the same house at Hogwarts, but that was when I notice in her knowledge. It was also the same year that I met my former good friends Sirius Black,and Remus Lupin. We were friends up till Christmas break. I made an enemy as well named James Potter. I went to the Potter manor to discuss with lord Charlus Potter about returning a item that my father made for their ancestor, one of the Deathly Hallow, the cloak of true invisibility,but he past it down to James. I told James that if he doesn't return cloak that I would declare blood feud. That was happen. At the time their was a magical war that was happening, because of ideals that were similar to a magical version of genetic superiority. The magical society has been a blood purity system for century those with no mundane blood in them were the ones with the real power in the government. Well before the Reynosa Cartel problem I proposed to Lily, which she said yes. We had a night of intense love making which magic recognized us as married when Lily became carrying Harry. James then who was also in loved with Lily attacked her,wiped,and modifed her memories to make her think that he proposed to her.",said Tim which caused everyone to go wide eye, DiNozzo senior ,and Penny because magic is really. The Team,and Abby was because Tim is married,and has son that he never knew.

"Dinner is ready.",said Lily


End file.
